


Fish want me

by clehjett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, past trauma, will graham in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Will finds peace (as far as he can) with Molly and Walter and tries not to think of the someone he left behind. He found love and family and they love him backMolly and Walter give Will a gift.





	Fish want me

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a picture. Very cracky actually that I turned into fluff of the Molly kind.
> 
> Got the idea from a picture of a hat on Tumblr
> 
> When I figure out how to link pictures I'll tell ya

 

The day was calm – as usual. Will rose, he dressed, kissed his family goodbye, and set off with all his fishing gear. It was autumn and the leaves were falling. Though the fall was different here than in Wolf Trap, it was still the same almost anywhere, the chill was a stark contrast to the summer, and Will had to remind himself to don his coats, though this time, he did not have to – Molly did it for him. His coat, clean, ready and hanging by the door. With a smile, he took it off the hook, and closed the door behind him. He got into his car and left. He was always back by the afternoon so that Molly or himself could cook. Though often when he brought him his catch to cook on a weekday, it was Will who cooked – Molly having to take Wally home after school.  

Will let his mind blank, never letting the old thoughts in. He had spent a lot of time building up the barriers in his mind, after he had left that life behind. He took special care avoiding Jack’s calls and avoiding everything else. Though Alana kindly gave him updates on her life in the Verger spotlight, he did not want to think too much on her – knowing where she worked, knowing who she guarded over. Like the guard at the gates of hell, watching over the proverbial devil.  

By the time Will had returned home, he had a full catch. More than he would usually, because he had a wife and son now. He barely even remembered fishing his catch, or the prep, or the journey home. Molly always appreciated his descaling and gutting of the fish before he presented his meat to her when he returned, he took it as his little service to her. Always kind, always considerate. He was the perfect husband.  

They were smiling at each other over the dinner table – wooden oak, plates plain and simple. Seldom any garnish. The windows uniform and set and dinner simple and easy. Nothing to remind him of dinners elsewhere with someone else. Walter had taken to the dogs and feeding them every night. After he had washed his hands and set down, they started to eat. Will at the head with his wife across from him, and Wally between them. Will could not ask for a more perfect set.  

He glanced at Molly, who was stealing looks with Walter over her glass, and he knew they were keeping something from him. He did not look deeper, did not want to. But he could not help that he knew they had a gift for him. He still bit at their bait though and played along. 

“What?” he asked.  

Molly only smiled and took Will’s hand over the table. Wally – though quiet and reserved in his own way reminding Will of his younger self – had embraced Will as a surrogate and presented a wrapped package on the table. The wrapping was cheap, the presentation plain red and the seams of the paper crinkled at the edges, all markers of a well-thought gift that was presented with love.  

“For you, _dad.”_ Walter said, a small shy smile adorning his features. It still shook Will up every time he said it. It took a while for Molly to convince Wally that Will was his new father, though he never asked to, though Wally never had issues with Will himself, Molly still worried that Wally might resent Will as his own father’s replacement. But as most things in this new life, it was easier than Will expected. Walter was an intelligent pre-teen, possessing of the same quiet intelligence as his mother, who knew loss, and knew change had to happen with it. And though most adults treated him like a delicate child, he was stronger than he looked. He accepted Will’s efforts to accommodate him and his mother, seeing his consideration of them and took it as a good sign. He placed the gift on the table next to Will’s wrist and avoided his eyes with a dull look of relaxed expectation.  

Will smiled at Molly, who was watching the exchange with small amusement. He unwrapped to find a gift that matched his family. Something small, something unassuming, and simple in its cheer. It was a white cap fishing hat, with the words in blue embroidered on the front: “Women want me. Fish want me.” 

Will burst into giggles, and the table erupted into laughter. It was so ridiculous yet so momentous and happy that Will could not help but feel the warmth. A small corner of his head whispered that such a gift was a dream of his childhood, dashed into rocks by someone, and Will stubbornly refused to give up. He hated that small ever psychoanalyzing section of his brain, planted by someone very special to him, but he shut it up and smiled anyway. 

Will flipped the cap unto his thick curls, and grinned at his wife and son. Molly could barely stifle her laughter, and she rubbed at Wally’s shoulder. “It was Wally’s idea. He saw it at the store and thought of you.” 

“ _You_ were the one who wanted to buy it for dad, mom.” Wally rebutted. 

Will only smiled, shaking his head. He put a hand on Wally’s head, and rubbed the soft brown hair. He took Molly’s hand and smiled at her. This was good. This was happy. He could not let anything jeopardise this.  

 _But you are aware how fragile it is, how easy the illusion can fall away. You know all this, but you lie to yourself. Why?_  

Will’s smile faltered, but he refused to let himself down. He had people to care for, people who actually cared for him, thought of him. Loved him like a _normal person_ would. He wanted this. He needed this.  

Right now, he would clean up dinner, help Wally wash the dogs, lock up the house while Molly tucked her son into bed, and climb into bed with Molly. Maybe make love to her in the sweet and organic way they always did.  

It was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
